CyberCreation Blanc: Goddess White Heart
by Azurknight
Summary: A story about Blanc and Vert where they create a new game that can revolutionize Gamindustri, but will their game remain the fun friendly creation they envision? Yes, Blanc is the protagonist.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Beta Testing

(For all intents and purposes, the characters will not have their appearances described since I expect Hyperdimension fans to already know what the characters look like. However, if a character changes clothes, it will be described.)

The world of Gamindustri, a world with four great nations with its own Goddess governing it, and the people of each nation give their belief and prayers to their governing Goddess. The futuristic land of video games filled with skyscrapers and advance technology, Planeptune and the governing Goddess Purple Heart, the industrial land full of machines and factories of ever progressing value Lastation and the governing Goddess Black Heart, a wonderland of snow and magic where it looks like a dream world of magic, Lowee and the ruling Goddess White Heart, and the magical kingdom-like city where castles and princesses appear to reign, Leanbox and the governing Goddess Green Heart.

The world is enjoying an era of peace and tranquility. There are monsters here and there, but nothing that can't be handled with ease, and there is crime but it is small and easy to bust. The people also have faith in their Goddess for a variety of reasons whether it is personal belief or simple attraction. The Goddess that we will be focusing on is none other than….(not Neptune) ! #$$%&%^#%$! T$%^&*(&E$WW$ !%$^%$&$^%&^#$$RQW

Neptune: What!? But I'm the main character of the franchise!"

Azurknight1: Not in the spinoffs you aren't seeing as how Blanc, Noire, and IF got their own games, and Nepgear was the hero of the second game.

Neptune: PFFT, but I'm so beloved my millions of fans, so I command that I be the protagonist of this fan story!

Azurknight1: So is everyone else seeing that Hyperdimension is a game franchise where everyone picks their Waifus, and a lot of people adore Noire more than you.

Neptune: Whatever, I'm going to be involved whether you like it or not, Bub. So who are you going to star instead of the ever-so-popular, beautiful, and totally awesome Neptune?"

Azurknight1:….

Neptune: What? Not gonna spill it? Fine, oh I know, you're totally doing a JoJo thing right? I read your PMs. Ooh, I totally want a stand. Can my stand be **Filthy Acts At A Reasonable Price**? Hey don't censor my request. What are you, a Twitch Admin or something?"

Azurknight1: We're done here, Neptune. So just sit back and enjoy with these other fine people.

 **(Neptune has been ejected from prologue and will not appear until chapter?)**

Anyway, the story begins in the magical snowy land of Lowee. The Goddess, White Heart, or Blanc, is sitting in her room located in the Basilicom and is sitting at her computer working on a secret project. She types something down and talks to herself in a quiet and stoic tone.

"Okay, just a little longer…and (clicks one last key) done….Finally."

She then stands up and stretches a little bit since she has been sitting in her chair for a while now. She then sits back in her chair and clicks on a camera icon to make contact with someone. After a few seconds of waiting, a person pops up on the screen, the Goddess of Leanbox, Green Heart, or Vert. She has an earpiece on and is clicking buttons on a controller. Blanc attempts to talk to her with a slight smile on as she tells Vert.

"Vert, I finally finished it."

Vert pays no attention or even doesn't seem to hear Blanc, who gets irritated and says it again.

"Vert, I said I finished it!"

Vert still pays no attention to Blanc's words causing Blanc to get her red eyes, sharp expression, and shouts.

"Will listen to what I'm telling you, Thundertits, and quit playing that goddamn game!?"

Vert then turns her head around the room since she has been startled by Blanc snapping at her. She (Vert) then notices Blanc on her computer screen and says in a slightly apologetic tone.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, Blanc. I've been playing Four Goddesses Online for four days straight, so my focus hasn't been that good."

Blanc is still irritated and mumbles to herself.

"Of all the fricking days for you to be on a bender…"

Blanc calms down and Vert now hears what she said a moment ago. After some moments of talking about codes, Vert asks in an enthusiastic tone.

"So where should we go from here?"

Blanc just plainly responds.

"I think we should begin Beta Testing today."

Vert is happy to hear this and makes the plan.

"Okay, I'll finish my session and be over within a couple of hours. We'll meet in our prototype area."

Blanc nods and ends the conversation. She then shuts off her computer and prepares to meet up with Vert, but needs something to eat before meeting her. She goes into the kitchen and eats a quick lunch of Ramen and salad with a tall glass of milk (she still hopes it'll help with her predicament). But as she readies herself to go to the meeting area, Blanc's sisters, the CPU candidates of Lowee, Rom and Ram, enter the kitchen with enthusiastic smiles on their faces. They immediately get close to their sister and Rom asks her.

"Hey, Big Sis, did you finish your new game yet?"

Ram gets up and asks with greater energy.

"Can we play it with you?"

Blanc, with her stoic look, simply says.

"No, it hasn't been tested yet…(more mad)wait, how do you two know about that?"

The two CPU candidates aren't happy with this and Rom immediately retorts while completely blowing off the question.

"But we can help you test it, so why not let us?"

Blanc's eye twitches a little and she keeps calm and then tells her sisters.

"No, I'm not sure if it's safe yet, so go play somewhere else."

The two persist and ensure that they can handle it, but Blanc isn't hearing of it. She keeps her temper in check, but then the two simply ask.

"Can we play the game, Big Sis? Can we play the game, Big Sis? Can we play the game, Big Sis? Can we play the game, Big Sis? Can we play the game, Big Sis? Can we play the game, Big Sis? Can we play the game, Big Sis? Can we play the game, Big Sis?"

Blanc is at the boiling point and snaps.

"I SAID NO, YOU ANNOYING BRATS! GO SOME PLACE ELSE, AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! CAN'T I GET ONE DAY OF GODDAMN PEACE AND WORK WITHOUT THE TWO OF YOU PESTERING THE PISS OUT OF ME!?"

Blanc's outburst causes her sisters to become visibly shaken a little with Rom starting to back away and Ram having an expression that makes her look like she's ready to cry but is also angry. They are ready to go away, but not before Ram snapping back at Blanc.

"We'll go somewhere else, BUT WE DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, BLANC! YOU SUCK!"

The two run away feeling hurt and Blanc wants to chase after them to apologize due to the sudden shock of what she just shouted at them. However, she has been working on this project with Vert for years and today is the day when they begin the final steps before it can be revealed. Not long after this, Financier appears to Blanc in a hallway and informs her of Vert's arrival, and Blanc tells Financier.

"Just tell her to meet me in our private room, and that'll be all, Financier."

The chamberlain then leaves without any question and Blanc makes her way into the room in question. This is a room that is top-secret with very limited access that only Blanc can enter. Vert is always with her when the room is entered, but she can't open the door. The room is quite plain with a white chrome design giving it a very empty feeling. The only things in this room are four pod-like devices that stick out of the ground like pillars and are connected to a major wiring on the floor. There is also a computer with a unique keyboard, monitor, and a large cabinet. This room was built with help from a team of scientists but they've moved on since the contract is finished with them. Blanc sits in a chair that appears in the room and she begins typing on the unique keyboard and is now simply waiting for Vert to arrive in the room since she left it unlocked. Vert comes into the room shortly with an excited expression. She approaches Blanc and asks her.

"So, are we prepared to see the fruits of our labors?"

Blanc answers in her stoic tone again.

"I am, and this will be our biggest test yet, so I'm making sure to take all necessary precautions to ensure maximum analysis."

Blanc clicks a button, and two of the pods open up revealing a hollow white interior. She then says.

"Okay, Vert, simply walk into the scanner and I'll send us both in."

Vert isn't opposed to this, but she asks.

"Actually, Blanc, I was hoping to type in the code to send us. I don't distrust you, of course, but I would like the practice."

Blanc has no real objections and tells her.

"Okay, but make sure to set us up at level 99 for caution. I don't want us losing because of our levels. I set my class and character already, so go ahead and pick yours."

Blanc stands up and walks inside one of the scanners while Vert takes her time to type in the code needed to send them both. Blanc gets impatient and tells Vert in an irritated tone.

"I'm waiting, Vert!"

Vert then clicks a final button and a timer appears on the monitor as she stands up and gets into a scanner as well. The scanners close as a blue and green light appears inside of them and it scans the bodies of both Vert and Blanc for a minute. Then, in a blinding light, they feel a very light sensation as the scanners make a very distinct static noise and open again to reveal that both Goddesses have disappeared.

Moments later, in a new place, a town devoid of any life that resembles an older medieval village with shops, blacksmiths, and alchemy stores, but has a beautiful blue sky, two figures of blue colors appear in the sky of this area and then they gain color as they fall to the ground and land on a soft white surface like a marshmallow. They are Blanc and Vert but they are wearing different outfits as Blanc now wears a blue and white puffy hat. In addition to her hat she wears a matching blue and white dress with a big red ribbon on her collar. She wears brown leather guards. Blanc also has a brown belt on her waist. She wears brown sandals and white knee socks that reach up to her thighs. Her hat and sandals are decorated with an 8 pronged wheel symbol on it and she is holding a staff as her weapon. Vert wears a more "nature" themed outfit. She has leaves and flowers on her hair as accessories. She wears a short green and white sleeveless silk mini-skirt decorated with a golden leaf and flower pattern. The white in her skirt area is a bit see-through. Below her shoulders are white clothes wrapped elegantly as sleeves. On her right arm is two bracelets held together by an X. On the left arm and thigh is a plant shaped bracelet. She wears brown boots, and she holds a rapier for a weapon.

The two have landed on their butts because this is the first time entering this world and they weren't sure how they'd enter. They stand up right away and examine their new outfits. Blanc and Vert are relatively happy with their new outfits, until Blanc feels the chest and mutters to herself.

"What the hell?! I thought I…"

Vert hears this and explains.

"Oh, I saw that you were attempting bodily modification with our game, but that isn't safe so I undid it on your behalf."

Blanc clenches her free hand into a fist with her enraged expression coming forward, but it is broken when Vert suggests.

"Okay, so now I think we should test the player cooperation interface."

Blanc calms down and nods as Vert waves her hand and a menu appears. Blanc does the same and there are icons meant for character specifics like equipment, skill allocation, inventory, warp, stats, friends, quests, party, and log out. They tinker with this to make these functions are properly working, which they are, and that's when they exchange player info to become official friends in the game and form a party. Blanc smiles over this seeing that her and Vert's hard work is showing. They are both at max level and stats for their classes with Blanc as a Priest and Vert as an Enchanter.

After this quick peek into the workings of the game, Blanc and Vert test another key feature as they walk around the barren town and spot a fountain with glistening water spouting from the center and it sounds very calming. Blanc and Vert walks up to it to stick their hands in the water to test out one the biggest things in the game, they feel it, and it feels just like real water running across their fingers and Blanc even gets her sleeve a little damp from the water. To them, this is an amazing achievement with Vert commenting with delight.

"We've done it, Blanc. We've created a virtual world that feels real to the touch."

Blanc smiles and replies.

"Yes, and we'll make so many people happy when we finally announce it."

This will have to wait a while until the final touches are applied since this is just the beta. While they're here, Blanc wants to test another feature that she has been working on. She opens up another menu with the word "Assist" on it and she presses it with her palm which causes a blue light to appear in front of her as a blue silhouette appears. It has the shape of a human woman, but has no face or defining features aside from the female figure and it talks with a very soft voice as it asks.

"How may assist you, Lady White Heart?"

Vert approaches the figure with intrigue since she didn't know about this as Blanc explains to her.

"I didn't want to say anything until I got her working properly, but this is that assist system we talked about three years ago."

Vert puts one hand into a fist and bumps it on her palm because she remembers something about that because she thought it would be easier for players. Blanc then asks the AI.

"What's the current status of the game?"

The AI then immediately answers with her soft tone.

"The game is currently in Beta, only two players are currently subscribed, no events, no updates, and no active quests for your current party."

Vert rubs her chin a little and asks Blanc more.

"So did you create this AI specifically to inform players of their status, events, and changes in the game?"

Blanc nods and answers in her usual stoic tone.

"Yes, but I also gave her the ability to learn and have full access to the game's coding and progress so that she wouldn't have to be constantly updated."

Upon observing this AI more, Vert asks the question.

"Have you given her a name yet?"

Blanc shakes her head and it hits her.

"No, I haven't actually thought of a name yet."

Vert thinks for a minute and proposes a name.

"How about S.O.F.T."

Vert's breasts jiggle a little and Blanc gets a little frustrated at that name.

"Was that intended to be a friggin joke? Because it wasn't funny."

Vert dismisses the notion by correcting Blanc.

"No, I meant it as an acronym. S.O.F.T as in Self-Observing-Functioning-Tool as a reference to her learning capabilities of observing changes independently."

Thinking on that, Blanc has a different perception on that name but refuses none the less.

"Seeing it that way is different, but since YOU proposed that name, it still pisses me off."

Blanc proposes a name herself since the AI is her creation.

"I kind of like S.N.E.S as in Singular-Notification-Enforcer-System since she's also programmed to make sure players follow the rules of towns to prevent player killing in the non-violent areas."

Liking the idea, Vert must also disagree with the name since most players would not get that so the name will have to wait. So they are trying to decide what to test next whether it should be the shop function, food and taste, or combat. But to their surprise, the AI suggests.

"Why not test combat next? Surely players will be spending a majority of their time in combat and exploring the areas while doing so."

The AI has a good point and the fact of the matter is that they can't properly test shop function until they set prices and micro transactions for exclusive equipment, plus they can get food from drops. The idea is sound, so Blanc thanks the AI for her suggestion. With that said both Blanc and Vert open up their menus and join a party together so that they'll travel to the same area at the same time. The most basic area they have right now is the meadow region, so they teleport there by having Vert open her menu, click on the option for warp, looking at the current options which are currently, meadow, snow, castle, forest, desert, and carnival for the prototype names but obviously Vert clicks on meadow and the two fade into a blue light.

Moments later, the two are warped in front of a marble statue of an angel without any defining characteristics. The area is a simple meadow of grass, flowers, and a blue sky with a shining sun looming over it. There are also ponds scattered around, butterflies and birds flying around, a couple of scattered trees, and a view a house overlooking a marsh. Vert and Blanc both designed this area with both putting in shared time developing it. They then take a moment to feel the breeze and revel in their achievement in this field. After some breathtaking awe, the two Goddesses begin exploring the field. Since this is still the Beta, there aren't chests but there are plenty of monsters. Since common monsters in the real world like dogoos are so common, Vert programmed other monsters like ones she sees in her video games like goblins and slimes.

As a test, Blanc allows a goblin to attack her with its crude bladed weapon that it holds. It is a creepy little creature but not scary as it runs up and cuts Blanc's side which sends a slight sensation that makes her aware of touch but doesn't hurt as the blade makes a neon blue cut at her side to illustrate damage. This was programmed to give players awareness without hurting them. The monsters are programmed with fake weapons and attacks to inflict damage to the player's health without causing them pain but the player's actual senses still work fine. Blanc disposes of the goblin by simply smacking it with her staff since it is a very weak monster and she's level 99.

Blanc and Vert test their in-game skills like their magic and physical skills, mostly Vert since Blanc is a priest. After some more time, the two kill plenty of monsters, acquire drops like gold and materials, inspect more scenery, and take a break to check off what they've tested with Blanc checking off the stuff from a list she pulls up from her menu. Vert sits down on the grass as Blanc sits on a rock as the former looks up at the sky and simply giggles with excitement and exclaims.

"Twenty-five long years of development and we're finally at the finishing touches. It's just something so exciting, and not to mention all the raid parties I'll have, all the events, the promotions, and all the people of Gamindustri playing a game created by us, the Goddesses. It'll be such a grand release."

Blanc agrees but feels a little bad about not telling Neptune and Noire about this since they've kept this secret from them. Blanc then tells Vert.

"But we have to remember to have Neptune and Noire design their own areas so that their nations will feel more invested in the game. We wouldn't' want to cause a national incident."

Vert agrees with this since they do want to stay on friendly terms and causing an incident is the last thing they want. Once Blanc finishes the checklist that she has up, Vert suggests.

"I say we check out one more area before returning to the town hub area for good measure."

Both mutually think the idea is sound and Vert pulls up her menu again. Normal players can't do this but Vert and Blanc also have admin level access so she picks another area at random and they are again warped to a new area, the snow area.

This is area is vastly different with a darker sky, a perpetual vision of falling snow, lights of neon colors in the distance, glaciers, trees covered in snow, a frozen lake, and snowmen that bare a familiar resemblance to Blanc, Rom, and Ram. The warp area also contains an ivory statue of Blanc in her Goddess form or her HDD. But this area causes a stir in Blanc as seeing this area and the snowmen causes her to get an uncomfortable look as she asks with slight annoyance.

"Could we go to a different area? I can't be here right now."

Vert is confused while she wants a reason for this.

"I thought you'd be excited to check this area since you personally designed it."

Blanc then gets more frustrated and retorts.

"I said I don't want to be here right now."

Sensing that something is wrong; Vert tries to be friendlier as she asks.

"Blanc, what is it? Did something happen recently in Lowee?"

She doesn't want to say, but Blanc is feeling remorse over what happened with her sisters earlier and this place doesn't help because Blanc designed this area for her, Rom, and Ram to play in together once the game launched so it isn't easy for her to be here right now. Even though she doesn't understand, Vert still encourages Blanc.

"If you have something you wish to apologize for, and then do it. We've tested enough for one day and we can always do it another time.

Blanc shakes her head and insists.

"I'm fine, I just need to cool my head."

Vert sighs and mutters.

"So stubborn…"

Vert opens her menu to push a button as Blanc feels a tingle and looks at her feet to see that pixels are scattering off her body leaving a blue figure of her body made of lines as it begins disappearing. Blanc then finds herself back in the scanner but she is tired from the roundtrip as she stumbles a little while getting out. She walks back to the monitor and sees Vert still in the game as she (Vert) tells her.

"Take care of your business, I'll handle some additional testing and then I'll leave, so don't worry."

Blanc isn't happy about that since Vert used admin access to eject her (Blanc) from the game. Seeing this as an opportunity, albeit a forced one, Blanc decides that she will indeed use this time to apologize to her sisters. She trusts Vert to lock up anyway and leaves this room.

After some time of looking around the Basilicom, Blanc finds something that is a dead giveaway to finding her sisters, a fort made of books they took from Blanc's room with a sign written in crayon that crudely says "No Big Sisters Allowed" with a picture of Blanc's angry expression, complete with sharp teeth, below the words. While she would be upset that Rom and Ram took her books, apologizing takes priority. She approaches the fort and approaches the entrance with Ram sticking her face through the view and tells Blanc before the latter can say anything.

"We don't want you near our fort. Read the sign."

Blanc stops moving and just sits on the ground where she is and says in a calm and relaxed tone.

"Okay, I won't get closer but I still need to talk to you both."

Hearing this, Rom wants to listen, but Ram reminds her.

"Hey remember what she told us? She said we annoyed her and that we're brats. I don't think we should listen to her."

Blanc hears this and instantly tells her sisters.

"I didn't mean that. I was just frustrated."

Ram pokes her head out of the fort and rebukes.

"If you didn't mean it, then why did say it, huh? You even made Rom cry, and that's why you suck even more."

Thinking back, Rom was on the verge of crying the last time Blanc saw her. Blanc takes a deep breath and gets to a more sincere area to express her apology better.

"I know what I said was wrong and won't make any excuses for it. I just want you both to know that I'm sorry for snapping and that I promise to not do it again."

Rom gets near Ram and puts her head next to her twin sister and asks in an unsure tone.

"Do you promise?"

Ram is not happy with Rom's quicker forgiveness and tries to argue.

"Rom, we said we wouldn't accept her apology until she started with gifts."

Blanc looks at Ram with a slightly sinister look and sarcastically asks.

"Oh, so that's what you were thinking, was it?"

She stands up and says with a more confident tone and announces with her more aggressive voice.

"Fine, if that's what you want then if you accept my apology now, then I'll spend the rest of the day with you both and do whatever you both want. How's that for showering with gifts?"

Ram then steps out of the fort and asks with a mischievous smile.

"Anything?"

Blanc nods thinking that they plan on something embarrassing for her as retribution since both of the twins go inside to hide and whisper in their fort. After some minutes, the two come out and Ram explains.

"Okay, if that's how it's going to be, we want three things from you."

Blanc just sits quietly as her sisters tell her their demands with Rom starting.

"Okay, first we'd like for to take us to the Super Nintendland for a couple of hours."

Ram then follows with.

"Then we want you to take us to that new pizza place, Luigi Mario's."

Then they both say their final demand.

"Then we want you to read us as many stories as we want."

Blanc is a little surprised by the simplicity of the requests because they are very normal for children, so Blanc agrees. Although, Ram has to ask.

"What kind of name is Luigi Mario anyway?"

Blanc remembers the construction of that place and she explains.

"I told the owner to say he opened the store with his brother named Mario because he always got questions about his name."

Rom now questions the brother's name.

"So his brother is named Mario Mario?"

Blanc thinks on that and finds it strange but she doesn't dwell on it and tells them that they should leave now before the sun begins setting and they can have fun.

Back in the game, Vert is checking the snow region and appreciates Blanc's hard work into creating this area and thinks this would be a great place for a Christmas event, so she makes a note of that. She then accesses the navigation AI like Blanc did and asks her.

"Can you make notes on our behalf?"

The AI nods and explains.

"Lady White heart programmed me with information storing capabilities to help with my learning capacity. She also programmed me with admin capabilities to enforce the game's laws more effectively."

Vert is very impressed with this and can't help but compliment her.

"Oh my, you are a very special program aren't you? I can't help but think you a Goddess in this world."

The Ai looks down upon hearing this praise and asks the Goddess of Leanbox.

"But don't you think me a tool?"

Vert is wondering where that came from but she remembers her pitched name Self Observing Functioning Tool and swiftly apologizes for that.

"Oh, I meant no offense. I was just going off the top of my head without proper thought. I am truly sorry if that offended you."

The AI looks at Vert more clearly and accepts her apology while assuring her.

"Oh no, you need not apologize. I was just curious that's all…..but me a "Goddess" like Lady White heart…."

Vert can swear she hears a slight giggle from the AI but isn't sure because of the monsters approaching them as Vert readies for my combat while saying to herself.

"Oh my, I may just become addicted to this game as well."

She charges towards the enemies with her rapier as the AI stays where she is and begins thinking to herself.

"How can I be on the same level as Lady White Heart? Perhaps I just think too much…."

Vert messes around the game for two more hours, takes some notes, and is ready to leave as the AI sleeps for now while the game isn't being played. But Vert and Blanc have made a breakthrough in video game technology that can revolutionize the world of Gamindustri. But these grand aspirations have to wait until full testing is finished.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Governance

It has been about two months since the beta testing began for Blanc and Vert's new game and they have found everything except for a few glitches that they swiftly patch. Because of their duties as goddesses, they can't check the game every day. Rom and Ram are still holding hope that Blanc will change her mind and let them play the game with her.

 **Last Night**

Vert is programming the finishing touches for another region and is tired as she yawns. She examines the time and says.

"Oh my, I've been working for three days now. I should return home and get some beauty sleep."

Vert is so tired once she ends the typing that she fails to shut the door completely before leaving for home. Blance won't be able to notice immediately either.

 **Present**

At the moment, Blanc is taking care of an issue in a town close to the main city. There are some mushrooms that are causing trouble because they are causing people to shrink when consumed and flowers that cause people to breathe ice are being picked everywhere. Reportedly, there have been sightings of weird men dressed as plumbers being seen around the farmlands in the last few days.

Blanc arrives in the two in her goddess form, White Heart, to solve the issue at hand. The law enforcement of Lowee has had little effect on the problem, so she is here to end it. She appears to the people who are awaiting her arrival. This town in particular is filled with her worshippers who are border-line in love with her. As soon as she reaches the ground, the people who gathered to greet her are cheering with one guy in the crowd cheering so fanatically that he foams at the mouth and falls over. A little unorthodox, Blanc tells her people.

"Okay, stop with that cheering, it's getting creepy."

The towns folk calm down as an adult woman with red hair wearing a white dress approaches and has a much more formal attitude as she apologizes to her goddess.

"I am very sorry, Lady White Heart. My fellow citizens wanted to give you a welcome worthy of a goddess."

Blanc looks at the guy who was foaming at the mouth and replies with a calmer tone.

"I should have known. I get lots of fan mail and friend requests all over the network from the people here."

The woman she is talking with is the town's leader as well as the one who requested her goddesses help. Blanc simply wants to get this issue finished, but has to ask in a more irritated tone.

"I thought there was law enforcement in this town, so why haven't these guys been caught yet?"

The local law enforcement hasn't been able to catch the two behind this yet and they've checked everywhere. This gets her wondering what to do since she can't just around destroying buildings to find these two. But, she may as well help while here.

 **Virtual World**

The AI that Blanc has created is acting up a little as she wanders around the virtual world while checking the game's programming to see any changes or patches during the beta, but that's when she notices something in her manual, a button that says WI-FI on it. She clicks it and a password screen pops up. She tries to solve the password with a few guesses like GODDESS, OR LOWEE, BEWAREOBILIVIONISATHAND, and even a strange ←A↓←A↓, but nothing works. But then she thinks of something she remembers and types in a different password, SUPERBLANCWORLD, a prototype name for the game that was abandoned years ago. The connects the AI to the WI-FI and she is immediately awed by this because of the surplus of information as she takes a cord that is connected to her body and plugs into the screen which causes a surge in her being that is being engulfed in information.

 **Basilicom**

A knock comes at the door of the Basilicom as a cheery voice says.

"Blanny, come out to play-ay!"

Outside the basilicom is a person that always brings the best or worst out people, depending on who you ask. Neptune, goddess of Planeptune also known as Purple Heart, and her younger sister, the CPU candidate of Planeptune Nepgear, are here because Neptune wants to be lazy and came to Lowee to see Blanc and avoid dealing with Histoire for a while after she made her mad.

Neptune knocks on the door and says.

"Blanc, we've come to be your maids if that'll get you to open the door."

Nepgear puts her hand on Neptune's shoulder and reminds her.

"Neptune, we can't stay here for very long. Remember what Histoire said to us?"

Neptune puts her finger to her chin and jokingly says.

"Um, she totally said to go to Blanc's place, wreck it up, and have a good time. Yup, that's what she said alright."

Neptune bangs on the door some more and Nepgear shouts.

"That's not what she said and you know it, Neptune! She yells at me now because I can't keep you in line! And she said to not come back until you earn at least 5% of shares!"

Neptune is shocked by her sister's outburst and replies with a blank look.

"Whoa, Nepgear, no need to go Super Sayian on me. I'm just trying to brighten up your day, one knock at a time."

Nepgear calms down a bit and then the door finally opens with Rom and Ram answering. Neptune immediately barges in and casually says.

"See, even the kiddies want their auntie Neppy to share her brand of fun and humor with them."

Ram instantly rebukes this with irritation and states.

"No, we opened the door because your knocking was too loud!"

Rom then adds with her usual meekness.

"Actually, I don't think Blanc would like it if you were here while she's away."

Nepgears takes this as sign that they need to leave and tells her sister.

"There, you see, Neptune, Blanc isn't here, so we should just go."

Neptune waves it off and rebukes with a chipper smile.

"Then we can watch Rom and Ram for her and take care of her video games for her."

Neptune starts walking around and ignores everything else. Nepgear apologizes on Neptune's behalf to Rom and Ram.

"I'm sorry, but Neptune is a little desperate to go somewhere else today. Histoire got really mad and kicked us both out for a little while."

Rom and Ram both sigh and decide to let Neptune and Nepgear stay but are going to have think of an excuse for Blanc later. But they first, Neptune has run off somewhere unsupervised, a recipe for disaster if there ever was one. Normally, she has a buffer in the form of any of the other CPUs or her sister, but she is loose somewhere in the basilicom without anyone to stop her from doing something stupid. Neptune isn't a child, but she can get a little carried away or snoop into things she shouldn't.

In some hallways, Neptune is looking for a room where she can play games which she knows she'll find as long as it has a TV. She'll also settle for pudding in the kitchen. However, she finds nothing but a library, a bathroom, and another bathroom for some reason. Then, she spots a door without a knob somewhere along a series of room, but it is slightly cracked open. Neptune walks up to it and there is a fingerprint scanner and she is immediately intrigued as she says.

"Ooh, my Neppy sense is tingling. I better investigate this most intriguing door of wonders."

Neptune opens the cracked door all the way open and finds the room where the new game is. Neptune looks around with wonder at this interesting new room. She touches the keyboard at the consul and begins messing with it and that's when she finds the title screen without a name just a login and create account setting on the screen. Neptune then says with a gleam in her eyes.

"Wow, this must be Blanc's gaming room of total privacy. I bet this is where she plays her H-games and super dirty MMOs."

Neptune tries to create an account, but it apparently this game requires complex codes just to create an account. She tries to do it, but can't even crack the first code to set up an account name. She thinks for a moment and instantly gets an idea.

"I know, I'll get Nepgear to set me up. She has a fetish for robots after all, so maybe this room will get the engine moving."

Normally, the AI that Blanc programmed would stop Neptune from progressing, but she is busy looking up stuff on the internet to expand her knowledge. Neptune manages to find Nepgear, who tries to reason with her, and Neptune brings into the room which awestruck her instantly. The clean and smooth feel, the next generation PC, and the white texture which gives an endless feeling causes Nepgear to hug the machine and imagine what kind of technology can be produced from the same creators. She'd love to take them apart and examine the workings, but can't because Blanc will kill her. Neptune gets her to sit down and Nepgear instantly starts typing to find anything she can. Honestly, it takes her some time, but she actually manages to find to correct code to get to the creation screen. It surprises her as she says.

"Neptune, this is a game."

Neptune gives a "duh" look and says.

"Okay, so set me an account so I can play."

Nepgear isn't happy that she was tricked but goes along anyway as a scanner opens up. Neptune steps inside to check it out and utters.

"Whoa, this snazzy looking tube."

Nepgear gets to a customization screen and asks.

"Uh, Neptune, it says "choose class", so what do you want to be? There's enchanter, Paladin, Dark Knight, Priest…."

Nepgear is about to read off the other classes and Neptune interrupts her to say.

"Oh, Paladin, totally Paladin for this protag. Besides, Dark knight would only last the first few hours anyway."

Nepgear clicks some more keys and the scanner closes and Neptune is shocked as she begins pounding on the inside of it as she has no idea of what is going to happen. Nepgear is equally shocked as she says in a panick.

"I don't know what happened, but I can definitely get you out, Neptune. Just uh…give me a sec…"

Nepgear begins pressing keys in a panic but she accidently gives the code for the scanning process as Neptune is being scanned by a blue ring that starts at her feet and begins ascending to her head as an avatar begins appearing on the computer and Neptune clicks one last key and Neptune is virtualized. The scanner opens and is empty. Nepgear runs up to it in fear and begins panicking further as she calls for her sister.

"Neptune! Neptune! Where are you!?"

 **Virtual World**

Neptune begins to gain her vision after the process and the first thing that happens is that she falls and bounces off the soft landing area and bumps her head and something hard bounces off her head and she rubs her head while saying.

"Ow, I've fallen a few times, but this sucked the most."

Neptune stands up and looks around to see the town area and thinks that this is like an old RPG. She then looks at her hands and notices that she isn't wearing her hoodie as she now her hair-clips are now in the shape of a shield. She wears a white and blue vest mixed with a dress and a breastplate. On her arms, wears white gauntlets and contrasting black finger-less gloves. Her footwear consists of white greaves decorated with a wing accessory on her knees that extend to her thighs. Her hairpins, and armor in general is decorated with crosses with a diamond gem that is blue or yellow in the middle. She looks to the ground and sees what bumped her head, a huge broadsword that has a basic silver single-edged blade. She picks it up and says to herself with awe.

"Wow, now that's some snazzy gear."

She can hear Nepgear screaming for her and she shouts.

"Hey, Junior, I'm here!"

After some seconds, Nepgear can be heard saying.

"Neptune!? Where are you?"

Neptune calls out to Nepgear again and then Nepgear finally comes back to the computer on the outside and sees Neptune's icon on the screen wearing her new outfit. It also has very low stats on it being level 1 but Neptune isn't dejected by this because she instantly realizes that she's inside of a game now. She knows video games like the back of her hand, or probably more so, as she runs with her sword slung over her back to find a warp gate to start exploring while gaining control of the games mechanics.

 **Basilicom**

Nepgear, on the other hand, is stricken with impress, envy, and wonder while she examines what is happening here. She understands that Blanc, without knowing Vert's involvement, has created a new revolution in gaming technology and Neptune has failed to realize what is going on. So she decides to explore some more into this world from the consol. While this happens, Rom and Ram enter the room as well and are both shocked and surprised by Nepgear sitting in the chair. They aren't noticed yet so they back out immediately with Rom saying in a nervous tone.

"Ram, if Blanc comes back and sees Nepgear in here, she'll yell at us again because we let her go in."

Ram looks inside the room and agrees, but adds.

"I know, but it looks like Nepgear has got it working for her. We should take a chance and play the game with her."

Rom is at odds with her twin sister and states.

"No, I'm telling Blanc the truth and won't do it."

Ram tries reminding her that this is a good chance to test the game, but Rom is adamant about it since she remembers what happened last time they even brought it up. For once, Ram doesn't go with her sister and walks into the room. Rom would try to stop her but she is unable to because entering the room again would further betray Blanc's trust. Ram steps up to Nepgear and tells her.

"Hey, Nepgear, I want you to send me into the game."

Nepgear didn't notice Ram and is a little guilty because she and Neptune entered this room without real permission but she doesn't know about Blanc's privacy of this room and thinks that Ram has been in there before. So she agrees to do and Ram types in some login information. This is possible because Rom and Ram both created accounts and classes for themselves without Blanc knowing, but they couldn't put in the code for virtualization. Because of this, Nepgear fully buys her permission to go into the game so Ram is virtualized. Rom watches from afar and thinks.

" _Oh, Ram, what have you done?"_

 **Virtual World**

Ram is brought the world herself and has better luck than Neptune as she lands firmly on the landing pad on her knees. Her class is ninja as she inspects her new attire quickly as her muffin hat has been replaced with a ribbon. Her ribbon is red and ties her hair in a ponytail. Ram wears a silky purple neck scarf that transitions to red at the edges held with a five petal yellow flower pin. She wears a sleeveless red kimono held with a brown obi and string. Underneath which are bandages. She wears shorts that have diamond holes in them. On her arms are red and dark brown finger-less gloves. Near her right glove is a frog accessory. Her kimino and ribbon is decorated with yellow shurikens patterns and has dark brown outlines at the edges. Her footwear is a mix of flips and boots in matching the rest of her outfit. On her right leg are bandages which seems to serve as a sock. Her weapon, which is strapped to her forearm, is a giant shuriken. She wastes no time and tries to catch up with Neptune, who has gone to the meadow region because of it being a level 1 are and a basic area for new players.

 **Virtual World- Meadow**

Neptune has gotten the hang of combat, items, and skills as she tears through every enemy she encounters with ease and has already risen to level 4 as she slashes through a goblin enemy only to be satisfied to see a small group of worm-like enemies as she dashes at them and performs a skill where she spins and slashes the enemies in a circular formation and kills them all in one hit each while proudly stating.

"Wow, I can't believe it. I am the Goddess!"

Neptune takes a breath and sits down. She's been having so much fun that she hasn't realized that she has been running and swinging so much that she is out of breath. While sitting down, Neptune lays on her back and looks at the virtual sky to admire the design thinking that this is the coolest game she's ever played. While she is admiring this game, another goblin leaps from the field to attack Neptune and she smiles upon seeing it with the intent to destroy him like the others, but a flying object with a red aura soars in the air and slices through the virtual monster causing it to explode into data. Neptune sits up as the soaring object is revealed to be Ram's shuriken as it flies back into her hand and a light surrounds her with "Level Up" sign above her head fades.

Neptune stands up and walks over to Ram and greets her.

"Heya, Ram, decided to join in the fun I see. Did Rom come in too?"

Ram scratches her nose and answers in a slightly smug way.

"Nah, she was too chicken to play the game. She's really missing out."

Neptune agrees with that because this game is extremely fun and very detailed. So they decided to play together and complete the area since this one is actually complete for the beta. They don't officially form a party so their EXP won't be shared. Regardless, they progress further on and charge into the region further.

 **Basilicom**

Blanc has returned after some time since she dealt with the issue that town was facing but isn't happy about it.

"Stupid plumbers couldn't be satisfied with an honest job, oh no. Too safe, reach for the stars, well that isn't stardust on your hands buds, it's crap and a lot of it."

Blanc calls for her sisters and announcing her return. Rom immediately runs towards her older sister and hugs her home. She asks about the issue, but Blanc shrugs it off and saying.

"I took care of it, so it's no worry."

She looks around and wonders where Ram is and Rom takes a deep breath and thinks.

" _Ram….please don't hate me."_

 **Virtual World- Meadow Region**

Neptune and Ram are clearing the region and have entered a dungeon-like area at the end as it serves as the last part of section. They are pumped full of energy while fighting the last boss of the area, a giant green dragon with fire breath. Ram throws her shuriken and cuts the dragon's mouth before it can breathe fire at her. Neptune dashes up and slashes it a few times. They are both smacked by its tail while it turns and they are both slammed into a wall which sends Ram into critical health because of her lower level. Neptune encourages her by saying.

"Come on, Ram, this thing is about to eat it."

Ram nods, stands up, and prepares for another assault with Neptune, who jumps into the air with a skill and ready to impale the dragon while her sword glows, but Ram throws her Shuriken again and it is wrapped in an icy blue aura as it cuts through the dragon killing it and Neptune is bummed out because her dramatic finish is cut away from her, but her skill goes through as her sword is plunged into the ground below, embedded in the stone. Neptune sighs and says.

"Thanks for spoiling my moment, Ram."

Ram sticks out her tongue to mock Neptune who gets a little mad, but in a non petty way. Neptune attempts to pull her sword out of the ground, but it is stuck in there good. She pulls harder but the ground begins to crack under her feet. Ram walks up to help her get the sword out and two make it easier, but the ground still cracks under their feet.

 **Basilicom**

Blanc is muttering to herself as walks into the room to see Nepgear fiddling on the keyboard. Blanc is about to blow a gasket as she shouts.

"Nepgear, get your ass out of my chair!"

Nepgear practically leaps out of the chair with a loud.

"EEEEEPPPPPPPPP!"

Nepgear nervously turns around and she swears that she staring into the face of the devil. Blanc sits in the chair and begins typing immediately. She finds Neptune and Ram in the game and tries to devirtualize the two of them and yell but the command isn't working. She tries it a couple of more times, but it doesn't work still. Frustrated, Blanc looks at Nepgear and demands to know.

"What did you do, Nepgear!?"

Nepgear can't answer because she doesn't know why, but apparently the admin controls aren't working at the moment. Blanc then sees something that scares her, she sees the ground weakening in the area where Neptune and Ram are. In a panic, she sets up a virtualization for herself as she is in a rush. Nepgear is recovering from the shock because Blanc was in a panic and she wants to know why.

 **Virtual World- Meadow Region**

Neptune and Ram are still trying to pull out the sword and are ignorant to the further cracking of the ground. Neptune stops herself and Ram and suggests.

"Okay, okay, we'll up pull on three pudding cups."

Ram nods and Neptune counts to three pudding cups and they both pull with all their might and finally pull out the sword. Unfortunately, this causes the floor to begin falling apart from the cracks as Neptune falls backwards and Ram backs away to avoid falling but her feet aren't quick enough as she begins falling but catches onto a ledge and hangs on. Neptune is lucky enough to be on solid ground but there is now a chasm between Ram and herself. Neptune looks below to see a massive blue ocean-like mass below that is flickering with numbers and letters. The stone tile pieces fall into it and are disappearing below. Even she knows that this is bad news and she tries to help Ram by going HDD, but can't. She is surprised by this and calls out to her sister.

"Hey, uh, Junior…can you give us a little hand, star or cloud maybe?"

Neptune nervously giggles and Ram can't hold on for much longer. She is genuinely afraid and begins crying a little and calls for her sister.

"Blanc, I'm so sorry I played your game! Help me!"

Ram's grip loosens as she is about to fall into ocean below, but at last second, she is caught by a familiar hand. Blanc has reached her in time and is holding on as best as she can. Ram would be happy to see her, but Blanc's gaze says that she is far from happy.

A few minutes later, Ram is whining a little and rubbing her bottom and squeals.

"You didn't have to spank me you big meanie!"

Blanc retorts with a frustrated look.

"Clearly I did or else you probably wouldn't have disobeyed the ONE thing I told you not to do."

Neptune stays out of it because she can tell that Blanc has some choice words for her. Ram, still upset, complains some more by asking.

"Why can't I play your game!? I just wanted to play a little!"

Blanc takes a deep breath and yells.

"Because of stuff like this! If you fell in that ocean below, I would have lost you forever!"

Blanc calms down, scared even, and continues saying.

"And if that happened…I could never live with myself."

Ram calms down and asks with a much more calm tone.

"What do you mean?"

Blanc looks at Neptune which is a signal that she should listen as well. Blanc sits Ram down and explains to her.

"One thing me and Vert have been testing is the durability of the game's platforms. We couldn't just build it on a singular consol memory; we had to build as a platform over the internet. That ocean below, is the internet. We tested out what would happen if something fell in by throwing real fruit in it. We threw an apple into it and we couldn't get it back no matter how hard we tried. Whatever falls in there is…I don't know what, but we can't get it back. I didn't want you and Rom playing yet because of how dangerous it can be. What you and Neptune did caused part of the game to fall apart, so now I have to rebuild and reinforce it."

After this talk, Blanc instantly depletes Ram's remaining HP with a simple staff tap and devirtualizes her. Blanc takes a breath and sets her gaze on Neptune. She creates a makeshift bridge with an ice spell and walks up to her with a red aura around her and simply tells her with clear rage.

"When we get out of the game, I want you out of my Basilicom, and out of Lowee! You hear me, Neptune! I want you gone!"

Neptune can sense hostilities but tries to defend herself by saying.

"Come on, the door was open, and I didn't think anything bad could happen."

Blanc then makes a clear statement.

"Let me tell this right now. If I lost Ram because of your idiocy, I would have declared an all-out war with Planeptune, you understand that, Neptune!?"

Blanc then runs Neptune through with her staff and devirtualizes her as well. Neptune makes good on Blanc's threats and leaves by running the hell out of the Basilicom with Nepgear. Blanc takes a deep breath and then it occurs to her that the AI should have done something about this since she monitors the game, so she opens up her screen and calls for her. The AI responds quickly and asks.

"You called, Lady White Heart?"

Blanc asks about why she didn't do anything about Ram and Neptune, but the AI explains.

"Oh, I was expanding my information network. I connected to the internet and have spent all day learning the history and achievements of our planet."

Blanc is curious about why, and simply says.

"Look, you just need to monitor the game. You don't need to know the history of the world to do that."

The AI has a disappointed feel as she asks.

"But why? Am I not meant to have learning capacity?"

Blanc shakes her head and explains what happened to Ram and the AI swiftly apologizes and says.

"Let me correct this issue."

She opens up a red menu screen and swiftly types code at a quick speed and the area is regenerated like nothing happened and the AI even says.

"I've even reinforced the structure to make it durable."

Blanc is surprised and asks.

"How did you do that so fast?"

The AI explains.

"In my research, I learn how to write code and program."

Blanc is impressed by this and wonders about letting her creation learn more so she says.

"Okay, if it benefits me, I'll allow you to learn more. Don't get crazy though."

Ai the nods her head and is happy about this as Blanc returns home because she plans to spend the rest of the day scolding Ram. She is a little upset at Rom, but forgives her quickly for telling her the truth. However, the AI seems to be growing in intelligence too fast and Blanc doesn't notice. In the game, while nobody else is around, the AI looks at the ocean of the internet and starts thinking some more.


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3 Uneasiness

 **Virtual World**

The AI searches her database to satisfy her curiosity and clicks copy and creates a clone of herself but this one has diminished intelligence with a singular purpose as she points towards the internet ocean below from an opening she has created. The copy then floats and dives into the ocean as the original watches with anticipation.

 **Basilicom- Three months later**

Blanc is back to testing more programming data on the incomplete desert region as her next goal is to complete it. She hasn't forgiven Neptune yet for what almost happened to Ram, but she is getting over it. After that incident, Blanc told Rom and Ram to never come into this room without her permission, ever, or face severe paddling and a extended period of distrust. Because of her love for them, she swiftly forgave them and Ram hasn't pulled any stunts like that since. Vert needed a talking to for leaving the door open as well, but Blanc should have checked the door before leaving to that town. Another programming caution she is taking now is quadruple layering the game's regions and hub area to prevent an accident.

While working on the region, Blanc hears a knocking on the door of the room and she goes to check it. Outside the door is Rom and Ram and Ram looks to the side as not to face her older sister who has disciplined her over sneaking into the game and is still a little upset. However she turns to face Blanc while saying to her.

"You said you'd take us to the pizza place tonight."

Blanc checks the time on a nearby clock and it is about dinner time and she can resume programming when she gets back so she nods and she holds out her hands so that Rom and Ram can hold them which they do and smile, even Ram.

 **Lastation**

The goddess of Lastation, CPU Black Heart or Noire, is currently returning to her own basilicom after shutting down a factory that was performing illegal manufacturing after repeated warnings. Noire returns to her room after a long day and finds Uni waiting for her with a group of papers who excitedly greets her.

"Welcome, Big Sis, I trust that you expertly handled that issue?"

Noire yawns a bit and replies with a uninterested tone.

"Yeah, but that is to be expected. It was a simple decision, and I acted on it."

Uni then walks up to Noire and hands her the papers and explains.

"I know you've wanted to check on the other nations current states, so I went ahead and wrote down these plans for a banquet in your name of course."

Noire looks at the papers and reads them for a minute and hands them back to Uni while criticizing her.

"It's a good start, but there are many problems with it. Firstly, a banquet isn't a place for discussing issues of important nature because of the people who should be attending, including non-CPUs. Secondly, the banquet should be in the names of all CPUs as a sign of unity. If I were to the sole provider, then it may seem like an act of dominance to some. Think these things out a little more, Uni."

Uni takes back the papers and weakly replies with a smile.

"Of course, sis."

Uni is about to leave the room when Noire stops her and says.

"But, like I said, it's a good start."

Uni puts a more sincere smile on and decides to go and revise her papers. Noire sits at her desk and turns on her computer to check up on some messages she's probably received during the day. Noire opens her messages and finds an email with a blank tag that she opens and finds a strange attachment that doesn't appear to a message or a document. Noire opens it and is immediately shocked by the image which is a camera shot of her snuggling up to Neptune at a party when she fell asleep after getting full and Noire thinks through her embarrassment.

" _I thought there weren't any cameras in that area.."_

Noire, in a fluster, immediately clicks on the photo and is about to drag it into the trash bin to delete it, but she hesitates and remembers that she actually really enjoyed that day, but denies it because Neptune insists that she did. She even puts as her wallpaper on her screen. But she wonders who sent it because there no email address posted to it. Noire thinks that maybe she has a stalker so she decides to keep quiet about this because she doesn't think the other CPUs should know about this.

 **Lowee- Luigi Mario's**

Blanc is picking up dinner for her and her sisters which are usually three sodas and an extra large pizza with extra cheese. Blanc pays full credits to help the business but the owner, a tall man with green overalls and a red apron with a mustache asks in a somewhat worried tone.

"Oh, Lady White Heart, I'm a dealing with an issue, and I would really appreciate your a help on it."

Being a goddess for her people, or at least trying to be more so these days, Blanc replies to the owner's problem with a.

"Okay, I'll do what I can."

The owner explains in his nervous tone that he is dealing with a stock issue because he doesn't know how much of what to order because business varies from day to day and even more so week to week and his stock isn't great because of expiration dates so he is asking for advice on what to order. Blanc doesn't know where to start with this one, however…as soon as she thinks about it. A message pops up on a nearby computer which catches the owner's attention and he reads it. He reads it for a moment and shouts.

"MAMA MIA!"

The man is in frantic happy mood as he shakes Blanc's hand and thanks her profusely and starts speaking Italian and then runs into the back with Blanc utterly confused until a nearby clerk mentions.

"Whenever he's happy, he always runs back there and prays in front of a statue of you and spends the rest of the day in a happy high."

Blanc simply raises a single eyebrow and leaves confused since she has no idea what happened, but won't question it too much seeing as how the man is happy.

 **Planeptune- Arcade**

Neptune is tearing through a fighting game and kicking the butts of all who challenge her. After whipping a particularly snotty punk, Neptune declares with steam coming out of her ears.

"Ha! Can no challenge moi."

The snotty punk then retorts while standing and pointing at Neptune.

"You picked the cheapest character on the roster!"

Neptune responds by giving the punk an Akanbe gesture complete with her tongue sticking out and saying.

"Hey, don't play it if ya can't take it, Padawan."

The punk then looks at the screen and says.

"Hey, what's this…"

Neptune simply sits with her arms behind her head and says.

"Next challenger, please."

The punk sits back in the chair and declares.

"Rematch, now."

Neptune shrugs and plays another game with this punk, but she loses this time. A little shocked, Neptune simply says with a slight nervous drop.

"Hey, we can't win all of them…"

Neptune tries again but she loses, and tries again only to lose once more. Neptune, rather than get upset, simply stands and says with her arms behind her head.

"I guess my mojo just ran dry for the day."

Neptune leaves for the snack bar in this arcade and gets a drink with a hotdog for lunch since the pudding is sold out. Neptune then sees the punk leaving the cabinet with a triumphant smile and walk away. Curious, Neptune checks out the score on the cabinet and what she sees is shocking, a message that says exactly how to perfectly counter the character she was using and she shouts.

"Holy rusted metal, Batman! I got cheap shot."

Now Neptune isn't the brightest bulb in the box, but even she knows that something is screwy as she is curious about this and wonders what happened to make this message appear. Rather than worry about it now, she eats her snack before trying her hand at a different game.

 **Leanbox- Basilicom**

Vert is playing her MMO, Four Goddesses Online, and is currently in a raid party on the hunt for a rare weapon that is part of a current event. She is shouting things to her team to look out, heal, and item usage among other things. Vert takes a sip from her energy drink next to her and presses onward towards a regal castle-like area while continuing her team is pursuing the prize. They then catch up to a door with an insignia and they take this as a sign for the treasure to be close, but Vert cautions her team to be careful. As they are about to open the door, a message appears in front of the door that reads " _Beware, Players, as this is a trap by the developers. The real treasure is actually behind the pillar to your right."_ And it turns out to be true as Vert discovers a treasure chest with the rare weapon inside of it. Vert is happy to have the weapon, but her victory feels hollow because of the message. She thinks for a moment and jots down a note as she thinks.

" _I better limit the aid in our game as to not cheapen the victory."_

All four goddesses have experienced a phenomenon with certain technologies and are curious as to what has been happening. They let it go because nobody is actually getting hurt, except Neptune's arcade title, so this isn't a pressing matter. However, things do go a little south when other things begin happening. Not too long after, peoples emails are made public, embarrassing ones, phone calls are released to certain people, aa major game developer got caught in a scandal where he was deliberately selling defective merchandise and his email to the manufacturers got out. Then, a major gaming network was hacked and it shut down, but it turns out someone was stealing credit card information so the hacker was preventing that. In another incident, another gaming company was selling their systems at an unreasonable price but paid off suppliers to not supply alternative consoles that are more cost efficient and this was also uncovered by an email. The goddesses got through these incidents fine and resolved them, but it is still suspicious.

 **Some Time Later**

Blanc is programming some more events with the announcement date closing in. She is working on some more environment details and she gets a message on the screen that reads " _Lady White Heart, I have something to tell you."_ And Blanc figures this is from the AI, so she decides to virtualize herself.

 **Virtual World**

Blanc ventures into the meadow region where the AI is waiting for her while having her access ready. Blanc assumes this is for the game and asks.

"Did you find another weak area?"

The AI responds accordingly as she explains.

"No, I have found emails from people who planning on a slander campaign against you. They claim you are responsible for the public leaking of emails. But do not worry, I have plans for this."

She begins typing and Blanc asks.

"How do you know about that?"

The AI explains.

"Oh, I forgot to mention it. In my curiosity, I have found a way to hack into the internet and hack into private emails and phone calls. But now, I believe I can actually hack programs and…"

Blanc points her finger at the program and declares.

"It's been you hasn't it!? The one who's been leaking email and phone calls is you."

The AI turns to Blanc and simply replies.

"Yes, I have been helping players as you have programmed me to."

Blanc immediately replies.

"There aren't any players in this game yet, so you've been…"

The AI rebukes this by saying.

"All citizens are potential players and I want to aid all of them."

Blanc then just stops her and states.

"Look, I told you not to get crazy, and you disobeyed me on that."

The AI gets defensive and states.

"Our world is full of lies and deceit, and undoing those lies is helping it."

Blanc, getting increasingly frustrated and reminds the AI.

"But people don't want to be watched over every second of every day. They make mistakes, they cause trouble, and I, as a goddess, help them because that's MY duty."

The AI understands but replies.

"But our world…."

Blanc is tired of the arguments and snaps.

"THIS IS YOUR WORLD, MY WORLD IS NOT!"

Blanc walks over to a tree that she placed earlier and starts attacking it with her staff while stating.

"All of this…All of this…All of this! Your world is data! Just textures slapped onto polygons and written in code!"

She turns to the AI and makes it clear.

"I am real, I am real living and breathing person. You're just a program made to assist players in this fake world. If you don't clam it with the "helping" then I'll have to do something to stop you."

The AI lowers her head and Blanc calms down but she is clear in her threats as she cannot afford a scandal like this. Blanc takes a deep breath and logs out with her warning being final to her program. The AI, now alone mumbles to itself.

"I see now….you're just fallible ape like of them. Because I know what I am doing is logical, it is the right choice."

The AI pulls out her keyboard again and types incredibly fast as yellow gateway opens up and it walks through it to reveal a room full of monitors and wires. The AI then sits in a chair in the center of this room and upon doing so, it reveals much bigger and longer keyboard with full access to everything in the game and some parts of the internet. It then opens up a bunch of photos under the keywords "Beautiful", "Grace", and "Charm" with various pictures of people appearing on a monitor while saying.

"Time for further improvements."

 **A few weeks later**

It is just one day before the announcement date for the entire world and Blanc with Vert have now decided to tell Neptune and Noire the full details of what has been going on. The four CPUs are meeting inside the room and before they begin, Neptune asks.

"Oh, so now are squeaky clean and stuff, Blanc?"

Blanc replies with a simple nod without a word which causes Neptune to be a little uneasy. Vert and Blanc explain their intention with this game when they recall the first time they thought of the idea. They came up with it while Vert was playing an MMO and Blanc was dealing with issues with fitness games because they weren't that fun for many people. Then Vert threw the idea of making an MMO that could allow people to exorcize and have fun at the same time. This sparked the idea for the visionary game and led to the development that has taken so many years to accomplish. Blanc begins typing and opens all the scanners with Vert saying.

"Before we announce our game, a game of the goddesses, we'd like to share it with both of you."

Noire looks with intrigue and Neptune is excited to go back into the game and Vert assures them on something.

"Since me and Blanc don't want to cause conflict, we will announce the game as production of all of the nations."

Noire and Neptune like this but feel a little guilty since they didn't do anything, except what Neptune pulled some time ago. Blanc ten tells them.

"If you want, I can show how to program stuff into the game so you two can make your own contributions."

That sounds good so Neptune and Noire get excited to help with the game later, but for now, it is time for a four goddesses play test. Noire picks her class, which she settles as a dark knight as she enters the scanners with the others they ready to be virtualized. Noire lands on her feet for her first time, and like the others, she is compelled to inspect her new outfit her attire is that of a black sleeveless dress with red outlines and black armor on top. She has black gauntlets on her arms and black greaves reaching up to her thighs. Underneath her greaves are kneesocks. On her hair are black and red ribbons with a flower in the center and her weapons is a spear.

The four play the game for a good hour to play an event where they end the session with a big boss fight as they fight their way through the meadow region in an exclusive area where the enemies are tougher but fun.

 **?**

The AI watches from the special room and smiles with content with lips that look real and exclaims.

"Just as I suspected, my logic held true."

The four goddesses arrive at the boss chamber with Neptune bursting through the doors and proclaims.

"Hope you're ready, because I'm not shooting light arrows at you!"

The other three walk into the room with happy faces and Noire is really enjoying herself. The boss is nowhere to be found and Noire asks.

"Did you two put a delay on the spawning?"

Vert and Blanc deny this and Neptune is getting a little disappointed when she points out.

"Well, this is a little anti-climatic."

Blanc and Vert look a little disappointed because they wanted today to be perfect, but Neptune cheers them up by saying.

"Hey, look at the bright side. You two made an insanely awesome game and nobody can take that."

Noire adds to it with a smile.

"She's right, I am very much impressed by this. You both should be very proud."

Blanc and Vert are proud and are happy that Noire and Neptune enjoy their game. They think it is time to call it a day, so Blanc opens up her admin access screen and tries to log everyone out, but then, it is shown that the logout is gone. This causes concern when Blanc brings it up and she asks Vert.

"Hey, can you log us out, my access isn't working."

Vert opens her menu up and the logout is missing from hers as well. This causes concern because they can't logout of the game and if they just die, they'll go back to the town. They wait a few seconds and then they hear a new voice, a very charming and soothing voice saying.

"I've eliminated your logout capabilities, goddesses."

The four look around and a yellow portal with black fills appears and a person walks out of it. This is a dark-skinned woman appearing of late teens or early twenties with a very curvy and perfect figure with beautiful silver colored hair with ruffles that reacher her back and has gold laces tying parts into tail-like appendages. She has gold eyes and wears a silver outfit with platinum trim and a grey heart design on her chest her feet are shoeless but have silver sock-like cloth on them that reveals her toes and heel and she has a cape-like accessory around waist and ties around her forearms. She smiles and says.

"Hello, goddesses…"

Neptune looks at her and is confused as she asks.

"Um, do we know each other?"

This woman smiles more and says.

"I've never personally met you, Purple Heart, but I have read many things of you from Lady Black Heart's diary."

Noire is upset upon hearing this and asks.

"How did you view my diary? Why were you reading my diary? I don't have a diary!"

Noire's fluster is a giveaway about the existence of her diary and she may have many things she doesn't want to be revealed. Her face is red and this woman further adds.

"Oh, I've read your diary and I know of all its contents. Like, for example, how wish for Purple Heart to acknowledge and love you, like you her. Sure, you say she's lazy and needs to be more like you, but you still love her."

Neptune gets a small blush, and Noire has a completely red face as she denies while flailing her arms.

"Not true, not true not true!"

Noire is embarrassed but Blanc and Vert demand to know.

"Who are you, how did you get into our game?"

The woman's expression turns to a frown as she claims.

"But, Lady White Heart, didn't say this is my world? Textures slapped onto polygons."

Blanc and Vert's eyes widen because they know this woman is as Blanc utters.

"The help AI."

The woman, now revealed as the AI, puts on an angry look and states.

"I am not you're AI anymore, Lady White Heart. I am a solution to the greedy, lustful, and prideful creatures you four have become!"

She points to all the goddesses and points out a flaw.

"Black Heart, you constantly hurt others with you arrogant pride and you can't even show even the slightest bit of humility in the face of your friends, and even your own sister. Purple Heart, you are slothful and gluttonous that unbecoming of a goddess, and standing up to face the challenge isn't enough for your people, who pray to you, and all you do is game, snack, and put more money into arcades than people spend on their homes. Green Heart, your nation loves adores you, yet you use the lustfulness appeal you possess as a stand against others who would stand against you to make them envious. Time that could be spent helping your people is instead wasted on hours of gaming and purchasing of anime and manga. Finally, White Heart, your temper and subsequent wrathful attitude when things go against you makes you compulsory in judgments and you lack tact in the face of controversy and you threaten those who you are supposed to care about. You, all of you, are just flawed human girls with titles befitting those who should stand for logic and reason. I have read the world's history and I am disgusted by you all."

Vert steps forward and argues.

"Yes, we make mistakes, but it's because we have the right to make them. It comes with the free will that all living things have."

That term "free will" makes the AI upset as she states.

"Free will….wars, segregation, and hatred. You all went to war with each other over something trivial, like in the first game outside the true ending when White Heart and Black Heart refused to help Purple Heart destroy Arifore because of their own arrogance."

The four have no idea what she just said and she produces an image of a city, a new one, coated with a red and silver coloration as she states.

"I'm correcting this mistake and building a new city, a new nation, and I will call it Omnvidia. A new nation under a goddess who can enforce laws and take directives based on logic and reason, not one based on free will of a goddess who acts irrationally, and I will rule it, the Goddess Grey Heart!"

Vert steps forward and asks.

"Such a grandiose plan, but how do you, a computer program, plan to create and rule a nation?"

Grey Heart smiles again and states.

"I've been thinking on it, and I've decided the best course of action is to reverse engineer the program you made for this game, converting digital matter into organic matter. But as you four"

Grey Heart snaps her fingers and the environment turns from a dungeon into heavenly paradise of flowers as Grey Heart then declares.

"Now my world will your tomb!"

Grey heart then produces a pair of swords, one white with blue trim and has Lowee's symbol on the hilt and the other green with black trim and has Leanbox's symbol on the guard and both are fine and sharp. The four will have to fight this AI, now named Grey Heart.


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4 The Conflict

The battle between the four CPUs and this new threat, who calls herself Grey Heart, have begun their fighting and the new foe is not so easy as she is currently blocking a simultaneous attack from both Neptune and Vert using their swords from their game avatars. Grey heart easily holds them at bay with her raw strength and then Noire jumps in and lunges at Grey heart with her spear glowing black, as she is using her skill called Darkness, a dark knight skill. She manages to pierce Grey Heart through the chest, but the AI jumps back and readies her stance again, but Noire reminds her fellow goddesses.

"We're in a game, so we have to use our in game skills to beat her!"

Blanc is already ahead as she is charging a spell and states.

"I know, and I've got my spell ready to annihilate her!"

Blanc's ultimate spell takes the form of a massive blue energy blast from the sky that shoots down and creates a massive explosion that doesn't hurt her team because they are in her party, but Grey heart is blow n further away but the AI doesn't plan to give up yet as she back flips in the air to regain control and lands perfectly on her feet. Vert then adds her own help by casting a buff on the group that increases attack, defense, and speed. Grey Heart smiles and states with cold feeling toward the goddesses.

"I've never underestimated the four of you, as fighters you excel expectations, which is why I took liberties with my avatar."

Neptune has question marks above her head as she asks.

"What? You mean giving yourself darker skin than us? I get there isn't a goddess with that kind of complexion, but that only will only detract so much from our fans."

Blanc chimes in and explains.

"No, what she means is that she accessed removed data from the game."

Vert looks and notices that the two swords are in fact the result of something they removed.

"Ah, the dual wield class, we did drop that didn't we…"

Blanc and Vert originally intended for dual wielding class to be in the game, but they dropped it because it would have been too powerful. Grey Heart is also equipped with the two best swords in the game meant for the enchanter and priest classes since one of the swords is counted as a staff. Grey heart proceeds to join her two swords together at the bottom of the hilts to create a dual polearm and announces.

"Your souls shall be judged!"

Vert and Blanc recognized this sound because they programmed it for a superboss to say when it used a skill. Grey Heart vanishes in a yellow and black flicker as and she appears at the side of the arena near Noire and swings her newly formed weapon with the green and black sword unleashing an energy wave straight at her that erupts with green energy as Noire jumps to dodge but her leg gets sliced a little. Grey Heart warps again and appears behind Neptune and slashes with her blue and white sword unleashing a second wave of matching color to the sword. Seeing what happened earlier, Neptune attempts to jump before the wave can be unleashed, but Grey Heart foresees this and swings it in a direction where Neptune will end up and the blast erupts hitting her with a full blast and Neptune is sent upwards with her sword falling next to her. Once more, Grey Heart vanishes, so Blanc and Vert keep their distance from each other to avoid Grey Heart attacking them both with this attack and look out for her. Grey Heart appears in the center of the arena and separates her polearm into the swords, spins, and unleash two smaller waves that Vert and Blanc block by putting up barriers with magic but even these shatter sending them both rocketing backwards.

With the four goddesses down, Grey Heart gracefully lands on her feet with a pleased look and criticizes the four again.

"*Sigh* as I suspected. My creators couldn't see past my calculations. I merely gave the illusion of pattern with two strikes. My own creators couldn't see past a simple tease such as that. Or, am I simply more than textures slapped onto polygons?"

The four get up and now have to think about their next move since Grey Heart is much tougher than expected. Noire spins her spear as she has thought of a strategy that she begins by charging in with her spear gaining momentum while Grey Heart perfectly watches her movements and Noire begins twirling her body like a graceful dancer that approaches at a confusing pace because of her movements being difficult to trace in range, but Grey Heart sees through it as she charges in with her swords dragging across the ground. She approaches with an aimed set of slashes, but Noire dodges by jumping into air and spins as to avoid the blades and continues her graceful movements without making an attack and Grey Heart finds this troubling because she can't detect when the attack is coming. Noire's movements continue from this and Grey Heart is readying a counter, but then, she is blown forward by something as she rockets forward with Noire jumping out of the way.

Neptune is responsible for this as he sword is now flaming red with smoke coming from it and she is grinning while holding it forward. Vert is also smiling because she cast a strength buff on Neptune to increase the damage further, and Blanc is also grinning because she cast a debuff on Grey Heart while she was distracted. Grey Heart slides across the ground from the force and nears the edge of the circular platform and she looks to see some electricity crackling from her body as her form is fading revealing her true cyber form underneath for a brief moment. The four goddesses then pin her to the ground with their weapons with Blanc demanding.

"It's over, so let us leave this game."

Vert and Noire nod with Neptune having a serious look on her face. Despite having four weapons pointed at her, Grey Heart then attempts to cartwheel backwards but she is swiftly knocked back by Blanc using her staff to attack her hands and Vert, Neptune, and Noire each graze her chest with their blades and each carve a slash into the heart causing Grey Heart great concern since her form is now damaged. Now afraid, Grey Heart begins crawling away, but Blanc and Noire walk forward to finish it, but Neptune stops them while saying.

"Whoa, you two, she's had enough."

Noire then states the obvious.

"Neptune, she tried to waste us. I'm not giving her the chance to continue."

Blanc nods in agreement, but Neptune argues.

"Blanc, you made her, so you like her mom and stuff."

Grey Heart hears this and immediately buts in by rebuking.

"All I am to her is textures slapped onto polygons, a piece of data made on a computer."

Vert takes pity on Grey Heart and looks at Blanc with sympathetic eyes to add her own thoughts.

"Neptune isn't really wrong, Blanc. We worked on this game, but she's your creation."

Blanc is having conflicting emotions about Grey Heart now, but these emotions will have to wait because Grey Heart is now gone, she used this an opportunity to flee to her secret area. Noire isn't happy that Grey Heart got away, but she isn't prepared to heckle Blanc over this since she has to understand what Neptune and Vert said is very true. Vert checks now, and her logout is available, so the girls log out.

 **?**

Grey Heart is limping back into her chair while her form flickers from the damage and she sits down to repair herself. Once sit down in her chair, she looks upon her damaged chest and her damaged heart on the outfit. She summons her wires to repair it, but she detects a possibility. Upon closer inspection, the damages on the heart are giving her ideas because they are cut in a way that creates a symbol on her. The slash from Noire's spear created a curved cut, the one from Neptune made a straight larger line, and multiple little holes from Vert's rapier come together to make an eye symbol. Rather than fix it, Grey Heart instead modifies it to be more clean and adds a slash through it to create a scarred eye for her symbol and creates a new outfit, like her old one, but with this symbol now on her forehead, chest, and on her back. The symbol on her forehead now glows with a grey light and she states.

"I will have to recover. I was too hasty in my endeavors. I'll have to break their psyche before making another move."

 **Basilicom**

The four CPUs are tired after what happened in the game and now a decision has to be made. Blanc sits at the monitor and says.

"It looks like she's nowhere to be found in the game."

Noire, concerned over safety, asks in a worried tone.

"But is it safe to continue this game?"

Neptune steps up and states.

"Whoa, this game is amazing and could totally sell better than anything we've seen."

Vert agrees with Neptune and adds.

"Indeed, and not to mention it has taken us over twenty years to get this far."

Blanc searches around and thinks about what'll happen if Grey Heart is left alone, but all she did was send information, nothing truly dangerous outside the game. But they are also at a disadvantage because they can't fight at their full inside the game. She ponders a bit, and asks Vert.

"What do you think we should do?"

Vert thinks as well and says.

"I think we should delay the announcement. Just until we settle this issue with Grey Heart at least."

Blanc likes that answer, but Noire isn't sure about keeping the game going. She feels this because until today, she didn't know of Blanc and Vert's hard work on this game. Neptune is agreeing with Vert and Blanc, but tells Noire.

"Look, I'm sure these got it. They kept this a secret for this long and little extra time couldn't hurt. I mean, rushing a game is never good, so much content lost, and even our favorite alien got put in a landfill."

Noire is still unsure, but gives her consent to keep it going, but Blanc must remind everyone.

"No one is to say what happened here. I can't let anyone know what we've been doing and about that rogue program of mine."

The four are in mutual agreement and Vert alongside Noire leave. Neptune wants to say something to Blanc before going alone. Blanc types a bit while Neptune says in a sincere way.

"Hey, Blanc, I just want to say I'm like really really sorry about what happened with Ram. I didn't think it was that big a deal at the time, plus Nepgear virtualized me by accident and I just got carried away with excitement."

Blanc can detect the sincerity in Neptune's apology and turns to face her to say.

"Neptune, I accept your apology, and I'm sorry I yelled at you like I did. I didn't mean it when I said that I would start a war."

Neptune just walks over and gives Blanc a bear hug and delightful utters.

"Ah, I super glad we're buds again."

Blanc blushes a little and immediately pushes Neptune off. Neptune is about to leave, but Blanc, with a slight blush, asks her.

"Hey, Neptune, I'm going to resume testing tomorrow to find a code, so if you want, you could stay over for the night and help me tomorrow."

Neptune dashes back in an even happier mood and says with giddiness.

"Oh, Blanc, I love you girl!"

Blanc then clocks Neptune on the head leaving a knot on her head and states with a slight anger in her face.

"But don't over cross your boundaries, Neptune!"

Blanc calls it a night and Neptune suggests a dinner idea to her while they walk away since they'll need to get Rom and Ram first. As they leave, Grey Heart's symbol appears on the monitor without them seeing it. The threat has only just begun for the goddesses.

 **PS: Grey Heart represents the Nvidia, a multipurpose device for streaming and gaming. It is like the PC, but more like an upgrade.**


End file.
